


What's Life Without Risks

by BritishChick789



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishChick789/pseuds/BritishChick789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn takes Louis out to a Fall Out Boy concert for his birthday. Louis meets Harry there and they leave together. Fun ensues. Warning, some would consider this very graphic. Punk!Harry Slightly Punk Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Life Without Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own One Direction or Fall Out Boy. But a girl can dream. Hope you guys enjoy :)

"I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark"

 

Louis POV

There were so many people here. Everyone was practically on top of each other and I couldn't help but laugh. 

“This was a great birthday present Zayn!” I scream to be heard over the band. 

Zayn just smiles widely and nods. Not even trying to say anything. I keep jumping and dancing in time to the music. As the song comes to an end everyone just kind of stops and waits for the band to start playing again. I tell Zayn that I'm going to grab a drink and walk towards the bar. I keep bumping into people as I walk but no one cares since the band has started playing again. I turn to look back at the stage as I'm walking and hit what feels like a wall. Only when I turn back around to where I was looking do I realize that in fact it's another person. And dear God, he is absolutely gorgeous. He has brown, curly hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen in my life. It's then that I realize I am staring.

“Sorry!” I yell. He shakes it off like it's not a big deal and smiles at me. I smile back and move around him to get to the bar. I order Zayn and I a drink then walk back to where he is standing. While I drink and listen to the band I feel strange. Like I'm being watched. I casually glance over my shoulder and see the guy I ran into watching me. He sees me looking at him and smiles again. He catches my eyes and then turns to the blonde boy beside him. They whisper back and forth, then separate and he looks at me again beckoning me to follow him. I bite my lip and realize that Zayn has been watching the whole thing. I look at him with a questioning look. 

“What do you think?” I ask nervously. 

“It's your birthday. Go have fun. I'll get Liam to come get me.” he says while chuckling. 

“Are you sure? I don't want to leave you stranded here.” 

“It's fine. Now go! Before he leaves and finds someone else to have fun with tonight.” he says as he winks and pushes me forward. 

“Ok. Ok. I'm going.” I say as I turn towards where the green eyed boy stood before. I walk towards the area he was standing with his blonde friend. His friend has an arm around a girl now and they're dancing along with the music. She's pretty with long brown hair and they keep smiling at each other, so I don't want to disturb them but I can't seem to find the boy anymore. The blonde boy sees me staring and leans forward to whisper in my ear.

“He went out to the parking lot.” he says smiling. 

I smile and nod my thanks then I start walking out to the parking lot. I can't help the nervous grin that's on my face. I get out to the parking lot and walk around the corner of the building looking for him when I feel a pair of hands reach out and grab me, pushing me into the side of the building. I get a brief glimpse of the boy before he leans in and catches my lips in a kiss. As soon as his lips touch mine I can't help but kiss him back. I didn't notice before but he has a lip ring and for me that is a total turn on. He bites my lip and I have to hold back a groan because we're in the middle of a parking lot. When he stops biting I latch on to his lip ring, sucking it into my mouth and biting around it. I move it around with my tongue and pull on it. When I do tug on it, he starts making little pleasurable noises. We have to separate after that because neither of us can breathe anymore. He leans in and whispers into my ear.

“Do you wanna leave? My flat isn't far from here.” 

I can't help the shiver as it travels down my spine and I nod before I can even think of all the bad things that could happen. He grabs my hand and we start walking towards the street. I have no idea where we are going. All I can concentrate on is his hand in mine and how incredibly gorgeous he happens to be. As we get closer to what I can only assume is his flat, he starts to walk faster. Like he can't get there fast enough. We get inside and rush towards the lift. As we're going up he starts to kiss me again and all I can think about his how soft his lips are and how he keeps smiling into the kiss. We stop to get off the lift and breathe shallowly as we walk done the hallway. When we get to his door, he gets it open as fast as possible and drags me into the main room. He pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me again. Slowly this time but with more passion than I thought was possible for anyone person. I kiss back just as hard and when we need to breathe, he starts to kiss and bite down my neck then lens into whisper in my ear again. 

“My name's Harry. Just so you know what to scream in a little bit.” he says this and smirks as he continues to kiss down my neck. 

“I'...I'm Louis.” I stutter and I can feel him smirk into my neck. I gasp as he bites particularly hard in one spot and I buck my hips forward. He moans when I grind our hips together as he keeps kissing and then he's stopping and pulling me to a room in the back. He opens the door and leads me into what I can only assume is his room. He pushes me back into the bed and I sit down as he pulls his shirt over his head. He's fit and has tattoos over his arms and chest. I bite my lip and raise my hands as I trace over the ink on his arms. I lean down and kiss a few of the tattoos and lick over the design of one in particular that says “I can't change” that is on his wirst. He just stares at me and my fingers and then reaches down to pull my shirt up over my head. I let him and can't help but smile at the astonished look on his face when he sees the few tattoos that I actually have. He kisses me roughly and then leans me down onto the bed. He licks my bottom lip and I gasp at the feeling. Harry takes this as an invitation to thrust his tongue into my mouth and start a war with my tongue. We each fight for dominance but eventually I give up and let him win. I'm so hard it hurts and I can feel him through his black skinny jeans. He starts to grind down on me while he's kissing me. I gasp again and beg.

“Harry, Harry. Please. Please.” I whine. 

He doesn't even say anything. Just reaches down and unbuttons my pants. He slides his long fingers into the belts loops and starts tugging my jeans down. I help by pushing them off of me. When they're gone I do the same to his, though it takes a little longer because his jeans are practically a second skin they are on so tight. We finally get them off and I see that he isn't wearing any pants. He's completely naked now and I gulp. He's bigger than I thought was possible. He grins when he sees me staring and puts his hands on my hips. He gives me this look to make sure it's ok and I nod. After I'm also completely naked, he just looks at me with this lust filled look. My breathing becomes more shallow than I thought was possible and I almost stop breathing all together as he begins to kiss down my chest. He gets closer and I start to whine in the back of my throat. When he final touches my cock I moan at how warm his hand is and then I get louder as he leans down and kisses just the tip. He opens his mouth even more and takes all of me into his throat at one time. I start stuttering. I can't help it.

“Fuck. Oh God. Th...that feelsss incredible.” I say as I reach down and grab his hair, pulling. 

It's his turn to whine when I pull his hair. I keep pulling each time he sucks. I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna last. I grab his head and pull him towards my lips to kiss him. 

“Fuck me.” I whisper. 

He gives me this look like he can't believe what he is hearing. But nods and leans down to kiss me again, harder this time. And reaches over to the night table drawer and pulls out a condom and lube. He takes the lube and spreads it across two fingers then slowly reaches down to slowly start rubbing it around my hole. I moan and suddenly he's kissing me again. I keep moaning into his mouth as he pushes a finger into me, thrusting slowly. Then he pushes the second finger into me and begins loosening me up so he can fit. I'm biting my lip now to try and stop the noises but he shakes his head.

“Don't keep quiet. I wanna hear you scream my name.” He says with a smirk. 

I moan loudly. And he gives me this look like he can’t wait anymore. He grabs the condom and rolls it onto himself then rubs lube up and down his shaft. I move his hand and finish rubbing it along him in firm strokes. He moans and then moves to enter me. When he does we both moan together and I can feel the burn but don't care because this is one of the best kinds of burns. He stops but I grab his hair and tell him to keep going. He starts thrusting and growling. We work up a sweat with just thrusting and I can't keep from groaning at how close I am. He reaches between us to grab my cock and rubs his thumb over the head. He keeps thrusting while he rubs his hand up and down my shaft and I start to pant his name into his ear. 

“Harrrrrrry. I'm so close.” I whimper.

He growls and starts to thrust harder. He bites my collarbone and that's what sends me over the edge. I cum in his hand while my nails leave dark red marks down his back. He keeps thrusting into me and it's not long after that he reaches his climax with one last hard thrust.

“Louis!” He yells. 

Then he's on top of me, just lying there but I couldn't care less because I don't want to ruin this totally blissed out mood that I am in at the moment. He slowly pulls out of me and takes the condom off throwing it away. He gets up and returns a few moments later with a wet warm cloth to clean me off. After each spot he wipes off, he kisses my chest then throws the cloth somewhere. Pulls the covers down and we both crawl down under them. He starts to trace over my tattoos like I did to him earlier. I sigh happily at the feeling. 

“You know I didn't expect these.” he says with a smile. 

“Yeah. No one ever really does.” I smile back. 

“They're really hot.” he tells me as he leans down to kiss and lick one of them. 

I can feel my blood start to boil again but know I wouldn't last a second round right now. So I pull his lips to mine and kiss him hard. He kisses back and sighs into the kiss. I stop and roll over, pulling his arm around my waist. 

“Hope you don't mind me spending the night. You wore me out.” I say laughingly. 

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” He says and kisses the back of neck as we both doze off. 

 

(Next Morning) 

 

“Oi! Harry!” I hear a voice outside the door call. 

I roll over and find Harry smiling at me. I smile back as his friend yells again. 

“You going to answer him?” I ask. 

“I was hoping he would go away if I ignored him.” He says smiling. 

I hear banging on the door followed by soft whispers. 

“Harry! I'm about to come in! Hopefully you're dressed this time.” the boy with the blonde hair barges into the room. I raise my eyebrows at the “this time” comment and can't help but chuckle at Harry's face. Then I realize I'm still naked and two strangers have just walked into the room. The blond boy and the girl with long brown hair. She's smiles at me and laughs at the situation. Then I realize Harry is talking with the blond. 

“Harry. I told we had to go practice today.” he says exasperated. 

“I know. I know. I just got caught up.” he says smiling and looking at me. He decides this is the perfect moment to introduce me to his friend. 

“Niall, this is Louis. Louis, this is my best mate and flatmate Niall.” He says. 

Niall looks at me and grins. He leans over to shake my hand then steps back to wrap an arm around the girl introducing her. 

“And this is my girlfriend, Jackie.” He says smiling. I can see how happy he is as she waves at me again. 

“Ok. I understand you were busy but we still have to practice.” Niall says.

“Ok. Fine! I wanted to stay in bed today but fine.” He smirks and makes me blush in front of these people I've just met. 

“Just bring him along. Jackie's coming to hang out while we practice.” Niall says with a huge smile on his face. 

“Do you want to come with us?” Harry asks me with a pleading look on his face. 

I take a second to think. And think. But I can't say no to that face. So I smile and nod. Harry leans down and kisses me on the lips. 

“Good. Be ready in 20 minutes.” Niall says as he pulls Jackie out the door while Harry and I get dressed. I grab my phone and text Zayn that I am in fact still alive and he can have the flat today. I know that will make him happy to have it to himself with Liam today. I get finished and see Harry waiting on me, smiling. I stand up and kiss him again. And I can't help but think, 'What's life without a few risks.'

**Author's Note:**

> You should tell me what you think. I always appreciate feedback :)


End file.
